


【盾冬】Hohe Minne

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 標題是德文，翻過來就是宮廷戀歌，或名大公爵與小公子、又名大公爵的小夫人（咦17世紀歐洲AU、ABO設定，位於德意志聯邦東北方，架空的公國背景。三十年戰爭後期，羅傑斯公國的大公兼選帝侯史蒂芬跟巴恩斯公國的公爵之子詹姆斯聯姻，一年多後詹姆斯留下兩人的獨生子巴奇驟然離世，不到半年後，史蒂芬也病逝。於是西元1640年，23歲的史蒂夫從哥哥史蒂芬那繼承了羅傑斯公國及選帝侯，並扶養巴奇在他成年前攝政代行巴恩斯公國的政事，15年後史蒂夫與巴奇聯姻，兩國合併為羅傑斯－巴恩斯王國，史蒂夫成為第一任國王，就此躋身歐陸列強。史蒂芬＝芽盾、史蒂夫＝大盾；詹姆斯＝詹詹、巴奇＝冬冬。養父子＋叔姪近親＋老夫少妻＋從小調教（咦）＋有感情的政治聯姻，大概是這樣的設定，有興趣再看看吧。





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

　　1640年。

　　秋風瑟蕭，吹動著枯黃的白樺枝與鬱鬱蒼蒼的雲杉，遠眺河流的丘陵上，有一座年歲悠久的城堡，神聖羅馬帝國最東北端‧羅傑斯公國的主城。

　　城內正壟罩在一片愁雲慘霧中，醫生、大臣等眾僕從圍在史蒂芬大公爵緊閉的房門外，所有人都低垂著頭，臉上表情惶然而憂傷，有些年輕的侍女甚至小聲哭了起來。

　　房內的大床上躺著城堡的主人、公國的君主、帝國的選帝侯－－史蒂芬‧格蘭特‧羅傑斯。

　　面容蒼白的史蒂芬，就連睜開眼都像是件艱難的任務，極為消瘦的雙頰上有著病態的紅，骨瘦如柴的軀幹，幾乎陷入了白色的被褥中。

　　他的喘息既輕又重、呼吸既急又徐，彷彿每一次呼氣都在將他的靈魂吐出，而吸入的空氣卻是那麼微不足道，任何人都能看出，史蒂芬的生命正往終結前進。

　　在他的病榻左邊站著兩名面色凝重的貴族男性，年輕的那位五官與史蒂芬極度相似，所不同的只是他有著健康的臉龐以及壯碩的身材。

　　他是史蒂芬的弟弟，格蘭特伯爵史蒂夫，比起史蒂芬那乾枯泛白的髮色還要耀眼的金色長髮用天藍色的緞帶束在腦後，雙眉緊蹙。

　　在他胸前小心翼翼地抱著一位不到一歲的男孩，身上穿著法蘭絨的白色絲質袍裙，有著一頭柔軟棕髮的巴奇是史蒂芬唯一的獨生子。

　　而另一個大約五十多歲，髮鬚花白的貴族男性，是巴奇的外祖父，也就是史蒂芬死去配偶詹姆斯的父親，巴恩斯公國的老公爵。

　　他們會來到這，除了陪伴史蒂芬最後一段時光外，還有討論最重要的，史蒂芬死亡之後的繼承權問題。

　　現在的歐洲並不平靜，勞民傷財卻紛亂依舊，幾乎將全歐洲都捲入的內戰持續了幾十年，不僅沒有平靜的跡象，還在法蘭西王國聯合瑞典王國正式向神聖羅馬帝國宣戰後進入了第四階段的亂世。

　　位於神聖羅馬帝國東北方的羅傑斯公國雖無直接的利益關連，但君主的羅傑斯大公身兼選帝侯一職，因此不可避免地也必須介入，斷斷續續地四處奔波替帝國爭戰。

　　8年前，當時的羅傑斯大公喬瑟夫在領軍與丹麥王國作戰途中，不幸戰死沙場，於是爵位、領土、財產以及選帝侯之位就傳給了他兩個兒子身上。

　　依照歐陸各國之間最盛行的薩利克法，擁有領地繼承權的順位，以Alpha男性為第一優先，Beta男性次之、Alpha女性再次之，最後是Beta女性；若性別皆相同則以年長為先，而Omega即使身為長子也不得繼承、非正式婚生子也不得繼承。

　　喬瑟夫與亡妻莎拉之間生有兩名兒子，長男史蒂芬、次男史蒂夫，皆為Alpha，感情素來和睦的兩人在商量之後平分了領土跟財產，史蒂芬繼承大公與選帝侯之位，史蒂夫則承襲格蘭特伯爵的封號及領地。

　　因為史蒂芬雖身為Alpha但從小就體弱多病，無法親自領軍上陣，所以由史蒂夫在外英勇奮戰，史蒂芬則在內治國安民，兩兄弟各司其職，羅傑斯公國不只數次替帝國擊退政敵，建立功勳之餘，也迅速擴大了領地。

　　於是紛爭稍歇之時，臣民跟其他國家甚至連皇帝都紛紛關心起羅傑斯家兩兄弟的婚事。

　　特別是25歲的史蒂芬，由於他的地位以及虛弱的身體，如果能早日結婚，早點生下繼承人那是最好不過，但在婚姻只是外交手段的社會風氣之下，他卻一心只屬意隔壁巴恩斯公國那從小與他一塊長大，年長他一歲的巴恩斯公爵之子詹姆斯。

　　只是由於身為Beta男性的詹姆斯是獨生子，等他父親巴恩斯公爵過世之後，他理所當然會繼承爵位跟領地，若是兩人結婚生子，兩國在不久的將來，極有可能會合而為一。

　　再加上Beta男性並不適宜生育孩子，因此盡管詹姆斯自己也積極表達只願與史蒂芬結婚的意願，巴恩斯老公爵依然遲遲無法點頭答應。

　　即使早已到了應該娶妻生子的年齡，史蒂芬也不放棄，每年都殷勤有禮地向巴恩斯公爵提出與詹姆斯締結婚姻的請求。

　　終於在一年多前，巴恩斯老伯爵經過多方考量，總算點頭答應，讓歡天喜地的史蒂芬盛大風光地迎娶了詹姆斯。

　　然而，很不幸的，兩人幸福甜蜜的婚姻生活只持續了不到一年的時光，就在詹姆斯給史蒂芬生下了一個白白胖胖的兒子的六天後，還來不及抱抱孩子，詹姆斯就因產後感染撒手人寰。

　　原本身體就很差的史蒂芬大受打擊，就此臥病在床，日漸消瘦。

　　光陰似箭，時序飛快從春天來到秋天，史蒂芬的生命也即將走到盡頭。

　　躺在床上的史蒂芬望著床腳那方，掛在壁上詹姆斯的畫像，艱難地向他身邊僅存的三位親人開口。

　　「你們都看過我的遺囑了……？」

　　看著兩人點頭，史蒂芬沉默了一會。

　　「……我很抱歉，巴恩斯公爵……」史蒂芬將視線從詹姆斯的畫像移到弟弟懷中的男孩，「……如果沒有這孩子就好了……」

　　口氣平淡，眼神冰冷，就好像被史蒂夫抱在懷中的男孩不是他自己的親生兒子，而是可恨的仇人。

　　「史蒂芬！」

　　巴恩斯公爵皺了眉頭，還沒回話，史蒂夫就低喊了一聲，並抱緊了懷中的男孩，眼神就像在斥責史蒂芬不該這麼說。

　　「……我知道，我不該在這孩子面前那麼說……但是……」史蒂芬再度看向畫像，淡淡地說，「自從詹姆斯逝世之後，每當見到他，我都會在心裡那麼想。」

　　從第一次求婚時巴恩斯老伯爵就跟他說過詹姆斯跟自己結婚後可能會有的危險，但自己還是無視他的警告。

　　原本Beta男性就不是生育孩子的絕佳人選，而且當時生產死亡率也不低，詹姆斯不需要冒著生命危險勉強生育。

　　所以當初結婚之時，史蒂芬就跟詹姆斯說過，將來的繼承權就交給史蒂夫，他們之間不需要孩子。

　　但沒想到詹姆斯很快就懷孕了，並不顧反對堅持生下了孩子，，然後，永遠離開了他。

　　「……我心裡很清楚孩子是無辜的……剛出生就失去了母親更是可憐……但……但我怎麼也無法去愛這個孩子。」

　　別說去愛，對史蒂芬來說，巴奇只是從他身旁奪走詹姆斯生命的仇人。

　　但是，對死亡已近在眼前的史蒂芬來說，一切已經無所謂了。

　　「史蒂夫……」慢慢轉向自己的弟弟，史蒂芬輕輕地問，「……你可以代替我去愛他嗎？」

　　史蒂夫深深望了一眼自己懷中的巴奇，低聲說道：「沒有人可以取代任何一個人，我會用我的全部感情去愛他，不是為了代替你。」

　　「……聽你這樣說……我就放心了……」

　　此時此刻，史蒂芬對自身即將到來的死亡毫無畏懼，充塞在他胸間的，只有終於能再見到詹姆斯的喜悅。

　　「我要去找詹姆斯了……你說……他會不會……會不會……」

　　聲音越來越輕，沒能說完最後的疑問，史蒂芬緩緩閉上了眼睛。

　　「……史蒂芬？」

　　史蒂夫伸出手，輕輕探在他的鼻孔下方，在卻認沒有任何氣息之後沉痛地垂下了眼，低聲開口。

　　「願主……」頓了一下，史蒂夫看向面容平靜的史蒂芬，「願詹姆斯的靈魂與你同在。」

　　他知道，比起上帝，史蒂芬更希望能與詹姆斯永遠在一起。

　　收回了手，抱緊了懷中一臉懵懂的男孩，史蒂夫微笑地輕聲安撫，「別擔心，巴奇，今後有我會保護你。」

　　然後史蒂夫與巴恩斯老公爵對望一眼。

　　「羅傑斯大公爵，這孩子……」

　　依照史蒂芬的遺囑，由於他的獨生子年紀太小，將來性別還不清楚，所以在他死後，爵位及選帝侯的封號暫時先由史蒂夫繼承，等到將來長大性別分化後，只要巴奇不是Omega，那麼領地跟權力都得交還給巴奇。

　　而巴奇若是Omega，那麼所有巴恩斯公國的一切都將交由史蒂夫－－巴奇未來的夫婿－－正式繼承。

　　「請你不用擔心，巴恩斯公爵，這孩子就留在這裡，我會將他視如己出，以未來儲君……及配偶的身分，好好養育他。」

　　巴恩斯老公爵在心裡嘆了一口氣。

　　由於詹姆斯是他唯一的兒子，在他逝世之後，他留下的這個唯一的子嗣，也是巴恩斯公國唯一的繼承人，等到自己過世之後，這個國家的一切勢必得與羅傑斯公國合併。

　　其實早在當初同意他們結婚時，老公爵就知道將來會有這麼一天，但扛不住自己的寶貝兒子只想跟那個病秧子史蒂芬結婚，他再百般不願也只能同意。

　　由於詹姆斯是Beta男性，而史蒂芬雖是Alpha男性，但體弱多病，很有可能會比詹姆斯早死，那麼詹姆斯也許還有可能回到自己身邊，重新找別的，最好是Omega女性結婚，生下健康的子嗣，承繼巴恩斯公國的未來。

　　他沒想到的是詹姆斯居然寧可拼死也要給史蒂芬生下子嗣，而史蒂芬也像是跟隨著詹姆斯而逝世，兩人死得太快，外孫是那麼小，自己又老了，肉眼可見的，兩國的未來完全都看史蒂夫的決策。

　　但他也只能點頭－－因為史蒂夫多年的征戰下來，羅傑斯公國早已是帝國眾多諸侯邦聯裡最強大的國家之一，以目前的歐洲各國情勢來看，兩國要是能夠合併或許可以說是最好的選擇。

　　那麼，遺囑上提到的巴奇的性別根本不重要，即使他將來是Alpha，恐怕史蒂夫不會讓其他人知道。

　　也就是說，這孩子從出生就注定將來只會成為史蒂夫的配偶，並為合併之後的兩國生下子嗣，無論他是不是Omega，他都只能是。

　　－－這個可憐的孩子。

　　老公爵憐憫的目光望著史蒂夫懷中的巴奇。

　　「這孩子……未來就交給你了。」

　　「我會的，公爵殿下。」

　　於是，在兩人一同推開了門，將在外頭等待的醫生與神父宣進去，做了死亡確認與禱告之後，史蒂夫成為了新的羅傑斯大公爵、選帝侯。

　　五年後，巴恩斯老公爵逝世，死前遺囑將自己所有權力、領地跟封號過繼給巴奇，由史蒂夫暫代攝政致巴奇成年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

成年當然指的是17世紀的成年（雖然現代人都知道近親婚跟早婚不好，不過那個時代的歐洲王室間叔姪婚姻很正常，15歲結婚也不算早（比如神聖羅馬皇帝利奧波德一世跟他的外甥兼堂妹的第一任皇后，12歲出嫁、21歲逝世的瑪格麗特‧德雷莎就是個例子）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫與巴奇的宮廷戀歌。17世紀歐洲AU、ABO設定，德意志聯邦的大公爵跟小夫人，叔姪近親＋老夫少妻＋從小調教＋有感情的政治聯姻。
> 
> 這一話主要交待時代背景，及史蒂夫囉囉嗦嗦的心理描寫，有興趣再看看吧。

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

　　在史蒂夫暫代巴奇攝政的十年後，1655年的二月底。

　　時序進入冬末春初，即將迎來乍暖還寒的雪融時節，但歐洲已歷經接連幾年的酷寒，從昨晚的大雪一直持續到午後依舊風雪未歇的情勢看來，今年依然是個低溫的氣候。

　　天色已晚，蕭瑟的風雪中，躍馬樹林間，束在腦後的金色長髮飛舞在白雪中，蒼綠披風下一身蔚藍禮裝的史蒂夫身後帶著數名騎士，風塵僕僕地越過被白雪籠罩著的大片白樺林。

　　他的目的是回到自己的家－－那座位於歐洲大陸東北方，羅傑斯公國跟巴恩斯公國交接處，被白樺及針葉林包圍著，結了不少碎冰的淡水湖中央，聳立在島上的壯麗城堡。

　　穿過白樺林，雄偉的湖中城堡就聶立在湖心，對岸城門塔樓的守衛遙望到史蒂夫回來，立刻放下了吊橋。

　　史蒂夫手握韁繩，領導著騎士昂然前行，在他們身後，在朝向湖岸連結湖中城堡的雪地上留下了數行整齊的馬蹄印記。

　　旗幟飄揚，城門口的衛士整隊行禮，恭敬地迎接他們一個多月不見的領主歸城。

　　待史蒂夫一行進入城內，守衛升起吊橋後，被湖水守護著的雄偉堡壘，在月光下傲立於湖心中，展示著它那無人可侵的威嚴。

　　在宮門外將馬交給屬下，並指示其他衛士各自回到工作崗位後，史蒂夫帶著貼身侍衛山姆‧威爾森回到宮中，白髮蒼蒼的老侍從長菲爾‧考森畢恭畢敬地迎上前，單膝跪下。

　　「感謝上帝保佑您平安歸來，大公爵陛下。」

　　「考森，」脫下沾滿風雪的披風交到一旁的侍女手中，史蒂夫看向考森微一頷首，示意他起身後，第一件事就是詢問他這些日子以來內心最牽掛的人，「我不在的這段期間巴奇過得如何？」

　　「請您放心，公爵殿下十分健康，一如往常對於學習相當熱中，」考森面露讚賞的笑容，一一向史蒂夫報告著他不在城裡時巴奇的日常，「盡管前些日子颳起暴風雪，他也依然堅持每天跟羅曼諾夫騎士長練習騎射，昨日下午在藥草園跟班納醫師學習藥草，在您回來不久前公爵殿下還在圖書館內讀書，從朗恩侍從官口中透露，最近殿下似乎正在專研古高地德語。」

　　聽著考森的報告，史蒂夫垂下眼瞼，低聲問道：「他現在人在哪裡？」

　　「用完晚餐後已回到殿下的起居室內休息。」

　　嗯了一聲，史蒂夫想了一下，向考森下令：「你去告訴巴奇，我回來了，讓他先好好休息，我先去政務室處理政事，結束後就會去找他。」

　　接著轉向身後的侍女交代，「待會請班納醫師到政務室來一趟。」

　　「是，大公爵陛下。」

　　轉身往前了幾步，史蒂夫才將最重要的事傳達而出。

　　「我已取得皇室跟教廷的同意，結婚儀式將於下個月巴奇生日那天舉行，相關事宜就交給你們去處理，不須勞民傷財，但務必隆重。」

　　聽到這個大好消息，考森及其他身旁的女官侍從們個個面露驚喜的神色。

　　考森更是激動地跪下向史蒂夫行禮，並高聲喊道：「是！大公爵陛下！屬下必當盡心盡力辦理！」

　　世代皆做為羅傑斯家族侍從長的考森，早在史蒂夫跟史蒂芬兄弟出生前就為羅傑斯大公爵服侍，經歷了上上代跟上代大公爵的早逝，如今已六十多歲的他，最擔心的就是史蒂夫跟巴奇的婚事以及羅傑斯家的子嗣問題。

　　距離上一次史蒂芬大公爵跟巴恩斯公國的詹姆斯公子大婚已有十五年，更何況這次的婚姻將會讓羅傑斯大公國跟巴恩斯公國正式合併，再也沒有比這更值得慶賀的事了。

　　目送史蒂夫離去後，踏著輕快的腳步，走在前去通知巴奇的路上，考森在心中發誓，一定會費盡全部心力將這樁終於盼來的天大喜事辦得風光盛大。

 

 

 

 

  
　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

　　當史蒂夫終於將所有累積的大小政事處理完時，已是深夜時分。

　　讓山姆卸下護衛之職回房休息的史蒂夫先簡單吃點東西後，就回到自己的寢室內，換上了輕裝，獨自一人拄著燭台，走在往巴奇寢室的走廊上。

　　一個多月下來所積累的政事比起史蒂夫預想得少，因為巴奇在史蒂夫不在城裡時處理了部分政務。

　　史蒂夫有檢視過文件，也聽取了輔佐官的報告，看樣子巴奇在政治方面的能力也相當不錯，只要加以培訓，很快就可以獨當一面，不再需要自己攝政。

　　史蒂夫內心充滿了複雜的情緒，既感到非常的驕傲，又不覺有些憐惜。

　　從小就看著巴奇長大的史蒂夫很清楚巴奇與生俱來的優越能力，最難能可貴的不只是擁有智慧與武勇兼備的天分，而是巴奇那份對學習的了熱忱與毅力。

　　因此史蒂夫從巴奇小時候開始就用心栽培他，只要有空也不吝於親自教導。

　　如果可以，史蒂夫比誰都希望巴奇能夠一展長才，而不是待在深宮裡，白白浪費他一身的才華。

　　然而，在他倆婚事已定的現在，巴奇的頭銜將不再是巴恩斯公爵，而是羅傑斯大公爵夫人，或者選帝侯夫人。

　　也就是說，巴奇不再需要處理任何政事，他所需要做的，就是待在這座城堡裡，被史蒂夫寵愛，生下兩國合併之後的共同繼承人。

　　巴奇的房門已近在眼前，燭光搖曳下，史蒂夫的視線不經意地看向昏暗的走廊盡頭，那副史蒂芬跟詹姆斯結婚時所畫的兩人畫像。

　　停下腳步，史蒂夫凝視著畫像中並肩佇立在一起的史蒂芬及詹姆斯，耳邊彷彿響起史蒂芬最後對自己的囑咐，以及自己他最後答應史蒂芬的話。

　　他並沒違背史蒂芬的遺囑－－他愛巴奇，無庸置疑。

　　這座城堡就是史蒂夫為了巴奇，在神聖羅馬帝國內戰結束後，特地選在兩國交接之處所建造的。

　　考慮到戰爭方歇，為了盡可能減少人民的負擔，史蒂夫利用斯拉夫人留下的城牆遺跡，重新建築而成。

　　以現今歐洲貴族的普遍奢奢侈鋪張而言，這座城堡的裝潢跟建築外觀算是樸實，史蒂夫捨棄了華麗的裝飾，將重點著重在對外防禦跟內部居住環境，一切只為了將最心愛的巴奇守護在最安全的地方，給他最安穩的生活。

　　以宗教改革為開端的帝國內戰，以簽訂威斯特伐利亞和約做為正式終結，日耳曼內部各邦諸侯早已不將皇帝放在眼裡，神聖羅馬帝國可說名存實亡。

　　其他國家也已從戰爭造成的創傷中痊癒，並各自朝向不同階段發展。

　　脫離西班牙後的荷蘭共和國正進入意氣風發的黃金年代，英格蘭王國那邊推翻了君主制，斬了查理一世腦袋的克倫威爾逝世，沉寂多年的保皇黨正虎視眈眈企圖復辟，而法蘭西王國年幼的國王路易十四正磨拳擦掌等待親政。

　　全歐洲正進入對內除舊布新，對外積極擴張版圖前的國力壯大階段。

　　曾在三十年戰爭中為神聖羅馬帝國四處征戰，獲得輝煌戰績的史蒂夫也是其中一方不容忽視的勢力。

　　除了自身的才能與努力外，神聖羅馬帝國也為了獎勵史蒂夫在戰爭中的貢獻，贈與了他相當大的土地跟權力，讓他擠身為日耳曼聯邦中數一數二強國的大公。

　　身處於內陸國，被眾多國家包圍的態勢中，史蒂夫除了用心打理羅傑斯公國跟巴恩斯公國，同時也持續觀察國際情勢，為將來蓄勢待發。

　　為了壯大國力，藉由與巴奇之間的聯姻來讓羅傑斯大公國與巴恩斯公國之間合併，是史蒂夫勢在必行的事。

　　而為了兩國之間的合併能夠順利進行，史蒂夫必須排除所有可能的阻礙。

　　首先是他跟巴奇之間的繼承順位。

　　巴奇是史蒂芬跟詹姆斯的獨生子，依照薩利克法規定，如果巴奇是Alpha，他會自動成為兩國的共主，而他將來生下的孩子也會跟著繼承，也就是說，在不久的將來，兩國將會自然而然地合併在一起。

　　然而在絕大部分羅傑斯大公國的臣民認知裡，他的身分更趨向於史蒂夫未來的伴侶而非史蒂芬的繼承人，也就是說，就算將來巴奇分化為Alpha，只要史蒂夫說巴奇是Omega，他就是Omega。

　　因此，無論巴奇的自身意願如何、他的能力有多少、他的真正性別是什麼，他的未來都只有一種可能－－成為史蒂夫的Omega，替他生育下一任大公爵及選帝侯。

　　雖然史蒂夫自己一開始的想法是先等巴奇分化出第二性別，再詢問巴奇本人的意願。

　　但在巴奇十三歲的那一年，跟史蒂夫一同征戰過的史塔克王國王儲東尼‧史塔克的一句話，讓史蒂夫察覺到自己內心真正的想法。

　　「要是巴奇真的分化為Alpha，而你現在已經三十好幾還沒結婚生子，到時候你必須眼睜睜看著巴奇跟別的Omega結婚生子，死後還得將你家族所有一切拱手讓給他，你願意嗎？」

　　這個疑問一直在史蒂夫內心徘徊，最終促使他下定決心，用盡一切方法讓巴奇成為他的Omega。

　　史蒂夫其實很樂意將所有權力、領土跟地位通通交給巴奇，那原本就應當屬於巴奇，史蒂夫只是在他長大前暫時代為管理，他無法接受的是，巴奇跟別的任何人結婚生子的未來。

　　因此，從巴奇十三歲那年開始，史蒂夫就開始了從內而外一連串的行動。

　　史蒂夫會離開這座城，千里迢迢地去到維也納及羅馬教廷，分別與皇帝及教宗會晤，就是為了取得皇室跟教廷同意他與巴奇的婚姻合法性。

　　雖然教廷明確規定三等親內不得結婚，而巴奇跟史蒂夫還是血緣相當近的叔姪關係，但事實上，在政治利益考量下，貴族階級只要徵求同意，教廷通常都會下特赦。

　　而盡管神聖羅馬帝國的權力已大不如前，但在明面上，神聖羅馬帝國治下兩諸侯國之間的合併，還是得徵求皇帝的同意。

　　當然，有些比較強勢的貴族就算不被認可，也依舊我行我素，比如英格蘭那位為了換王后，與教廷撕破臉，最後甚至為此創建了新教的亨利八世。

　　不過基於國家未來安定的考量，史蒂夫甚至選擇親自跑一趟，向雙方釋出最大善意，以確保他與巴奇兩人之間，以及雙方國家將來的穩定。

　　想著，史蒂夫從史蒂芬跟詹姆斯的畫像上別開，再度邁起步伐，來到在巴奇的寢室前。

　　既已徵求到教廷與皇室兩方同意，史蒂夫接下來要做的就是與巴奇正式締結婚姻，並盡能地讓巴奇長成一個Omega。

　　他愛著巴奇，比誰都希望巴奇能夠幸福快樂，所以即使他可以無視巴奇的意志，但史蒂夫還是希望能在有限的條件下，給與巴奇他所能獲得的最大的自由跟幸福。

　　這不只是對死去兄長的承諾，更是源自於史蒂夫自身對巴奇的情感。

　　懷抱著甜美的罪惡感，史蒂夫輕輕推開巴奇的房門，搖晃的燭光中，他心愛的男孩披散著及肩的棕髮，穿著白色法蘭絨的長袍睡衣半躺在床上，手裡拿著一本書正在閱讀。

　　推門的聲響讓巴奇察覺到史蒂夫的存在，抬起頭，一雙明亮的湖水綠望向他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
ＴＢＣ

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

  
因為歐陸大部分國家遵循薩利克法，限制女性（也就是這篇文裡的Omega）繼承權，才會那麼麻煩，如果是英國或西班牙，巴奇跟史蒂夫應該就會在婚後甜蜜和平地實施雙王共治，沒有那麼多心理糾結XD

寫了那麼多，其實就只是想寫原本應該長成Alpha的巴奇，被史蒂夫從內部一點一點慢慢被調教成Omega的糟糕過程（

  
下一話就上肉

順便放一張史蒂夫大公爵的概念塗鴉

巴奇的概念塗鴉下一話在一起放上來


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫與巴奇的宮廷戀歌。17世紀歐洲AU、ABO設定，德意志聯邦的大公爵跟小夫人，叔姪近親＋老夫少妻＋從小調教＋有感情的政治聯姻。
> 
> 正中我自己的性癖所以不小心寫得太嗨了，有點長，還請慢看～
> 
> 因為有成年對未成年的行為描述，而且有流一點血，不能接受的千萬避雷（不過並沒有正式插入（因為那個時代是不能有婚前性行為的（咦）

＿＿＿

 

 

　　將門輕輕關上，藉由自己手上的燭光及房內壁爐的橘黃火光，史蒂夫專注凝視著他一個多月不見的寶物。

　　偌大的寢室內，自遙遠東方大國飄洋過海而來的屏風遮擋著位於房間中央的四柱大床，華美的鏤空雕飾將屏風上的花鳥畫襯得更加生動美麗。

　　但在史蒂夫眼中，再精美華貴的裝飾物，都沒有巴奇來得好看。

　　近乎純白的淺青色半透明薄紗從頂上的華蓋鋪蓋而下，朦朧地覆著床上巴奇的身影，但巴奇的臉－－尤其是那雙總是令史蒂夫魂牽夢縈的碧綠瞳孔，是那麼清晰明亮地直視而來。

　　四目相對，巴奇臉上慢慢綻放出歡喜的笑容，甜得猶如蜜糖。

　　「史蒂夫叔叔！」

　　開心地喚著史蒂夫，將手中的書本闔起並放到一旁的床邊小桌上後，巴奇跳下了床，快步來到史蒂夫面前，伸手環抱住了他的腰。

　　「我好想你，」坦率地道出心中的思念，巴奇抬起頭仰望著史蒂夫，「你能夠平安回來真是太好了。」

　　感受著懷中的溫暖，俯瞰著在巴奇那依然帶著些許稚氣的臉上漾開的欣喜笑容，一股暖意在史蒂夫胸口蔓延，臉上終於浮現起這一個多月來第一個發自內心的微笑。

　　「我也好想你，巴奇。」

　　柔聲回應著，將手中的燭台放到門邊的櫃子上後，史蒂夫用雙手輕鬆地抱起了巴奇，讓他坐在自己的左手臂上，再用另一隻手放在他背後護著他。

　　一連串動作是那麼自然，只因為這是巴奇出生後十五年來，他們之間的日常行動。

　　打從巴奇還沒開始學走路前，史蒂夫就常常像現在這樣張開雙臂將他擁入懷裡並抱在空中，所以即使巴奇如今已是個十五歲的少年，他依然會習慣性地撲到史蒂夫懷中，而史蒂夫也依然會像從前那樣將他抱起。

　　凝視近在眼前那雙閃動著水光的綠眸，史蒂夫望見了映照在巴奇眼中的自己，有些驚訝於原來自己也能露出那麼溫柔而放鬆的笑容。

　　再過不到半個月，那個每當自己來找他時，總是會興奮地飛奔而來，張開雙臂滿心歡喜地抱住自己的小男孩，即將要成為自己的伴侶。

　　回想著巴奇小小的身軀撲進自己懷裡的衝勁跟溫暖，濃烈的情感在罪惡感與愛戀之間擺盪著，史蒂夫心臟難以抑止地博動著，不動聲色地做了個深呼吸，低下頭，在巴奇紅嫩的臉頰上吻了一下。

　　巴奇也回了一個吻，卻是直接吻在了史蒂夫唇上，柔暖的唇瓣讓他內心一盪，而下一刻從那對唇中發出的話語幾乎融化了他的心。

　　「你一定沒有我想你的多。」

　　略噘起了嘴，巴奇孩子氣的話語讓史蒂夫歡喜之餘，不免有些壞心地點了點他蹙起的眉心，回道：「你又不是我，你怎麼知道我沒有你想我想得多？」

　　巴奇仰起了頭，不知為何得意洋洋地說：「因為我每天都想你！」

　　「我也每天都想你。」

　　「我每晚都會夢見你！」

　　看著史蒂夫笑開了臉回應，巴奇不甘示弱地繼續主張，沒想到史蒂夫卻不慌不忙地說：「所以我想你比你想我的多。」

　　見巴奇愣住了的可愛模樣，史蒂夫情不自禁在他額頭上輕輕一吻，低笑著解釋：「因為我太想你了，才會跑到你夢裡。」

　　臉上露出了開心，又略有不甘的表情，巴奇嘴唇嚅囁了一會，才小聲問：「……難道你沒有夢見過我嗎？」

　　史蒂夫欣然一笑，坦誠以告，「從你出生之後，我沒有一晚不夢到你。」

　　聽到史蒂夫的回答，巴奇的雙頰因喜悅而泛紅，眼中綻放出光彩，雙手搭在史蒂夫的肩上，將自己的嘴湊上前去，有些羞澀地微笑細語：「從我有記憶以來，我的夢裡都是你。」

　　互相凝視著，兩人甜蜜一笑，再度吻在了一起，啾啾的水聲在安靜的室內一下又一下地響著。

　　一會後，史蒂夫才依依不捨地停下，「我聽考森說了，我不在的時候你也很努力學習，政務也處理得很好，不愧是我的好巴奇。」

　　「因為我想幫你的忙，」理所當然地說著，巴奇稍微歪著頭，「我有幫上你的忙嗎？」

　　「你幫了我很多，比你自己所想得還要多。」

　　為之驕傲地說著，史蒂夫抱著巴奇往床邊走去，將他輕輕放到床上後，伸手撫摸他的頭，輕輕問道：「等我們結婚之後，你需要幫的忙將會更多更辛苦……你願意嗎？」

　　「我當然願意了，史蒂夫叔叔……」

　　將手指抵在巴奇的唇上遮住他沒說完的話，史蒂夫壓低了嗓音。

　　「……那麼，首先，你可不能再叫我叔叔了，下個月你生日過後，我就是你的丈夫了，你得叫我史蒂夫，知道嗎？」

　　看著史蒂夫那雙溫柔的藍眸因濃烈的情愫而深沉，巴奇感到一陣奇妙的顫慄從內部竄起，下意識地伸出了舌頭，舔了舔嘴唇。

　　「……可我從小就是這麼叫你的。」

　　「那就多練習練習，試試看，巴克……」將手慢慢從巴奇的頭頂滑過後腦勺，停留在頸項間，史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，像是哄著小動物般的低笑著，「史蒂夫－－來，叫叫看。」

　　蠕動著嘴唇，巴奇有些羞怯地小聲喚著：「……史……史蒂夫。」

　　「嗯，再叫一次看看。」

　　在史蒂夫柔聲鼓勵下，巴奇鼓起了勇氣，望向他，再次呼喚著：「史蒂夫。」

　　聽到巴奇喊得比第一次更加清楚而堅定，史蒂夫露出滿意的笑容，點了點頭。

　　「做得很好，巴奇。」

　　摸了摸巴奇紅通通的溫熱臉頰，史蒂夫起身，看了一眼床邊小桌上擺著的空杯以及一小罐紅褐色的藥膏，在巴奇身旁坐下，從身後將他抱在自己懷中。

　　雖然現在的巴奇已經15歲，但跟38歲的史蒂夫相比，體型差距還是相當明顯，可以說是整個人都被史蒂夫環抱在雙臂中，後頸雪白的肌膚在棕色髮絲間若隱若現，彷彿在誘惑著史蒂夫一親芳澤。

　　於是史蒂夫稍微低下頭，輕輕將唇抵在巴奇的後頸上，淡淡的玫瑰香氣沁入鼻間，讓他內心一盪。

　　「你身上好香……」

　　巴奇沉默了一會，小聲說：「……我剛才洗了澡，水裡加了點乾燥的玫瑰花瓣。」

　　嗯了一聲，不出所料的答案讓史蒂夫心中有些感動有些失落，還有些內疚。

　　感動的是，在這樣寒冷的下雪天，巴奇還為了迎接自己特意洗了澡；失落的是，這香味不是出於巴奇自己本身－－也就是說巴奇依然沒有分化的跡象。

　　而內疚在於史蒂夫明白巴奇剛才的沉默，是因為他跟自己想到了一樣的事。

　　「謝謝你，巴奇……」

　　低語著，史蒂夫張開嘴，輕輕咬在巴奇滑潤的後頸上。

　　「唔……」

　　盡管巴奇尚未分化，並不是Omega，但後頸處依然算是相當敏感的部位，盡管史蒂夫的力道相當輕，輕微的刺痛還是激起了巴奇內部的情慾，而當史蒂夫還用舌頭去舔拭時，巴奇實在難以抑制身軀的發燙及顫抖。

　　牆邊暖爐的火光將兩人緊密相貼在一起的身影投射在布滿嫩綠花紋的牆上。

　　享受著懷中少年對於性方面依舊稚拙的反應，一邊輕咬著巴奇的後頸，史蒂夫將手滑進了巴奇的大腿間，只披著一件白色法蘭絨長袍的巴奇內裡一片赤裸，溫熱的肌膚在史蒂夫的觸碰下更加發燙。

　　閉上了雙眼，巴奇分開雙腿，盡量放鬆身體，好讓史蒂夫能順利進行下去，然而史蒂夫卻停了下來。

　　「……你是不是瘦了點？」摸了摸巴奇軟綿綿白乎乎的肚子，將下巴靠在肩上，史蒂夫不捨地輕嘆，「我不在你身邊都沒有好好吃飯。」

　　剛要升起的情潮突然被截斷的巴奇睜開雙眼，轉頭看向史蒂夫，嘟起了嘴不滿地抱怨：「哪有，我都有好好吃。」

　　接著巴奇一愣，眨了眨眼，雙手放到了史蒂夫的下巴上，心疼地摸了摸，「史蒂夫叔叔你才都沒有好好休息吧，瞧你鬍渣都長出來了。」

　　「怎麼又叫我叔叔了？」

　　在巴奇不好意思地吐了吐舌頭後，史蒂夫無奈地苦笑，「結婚之後我就得留鬍子了，不過如果你不喜歡我留鬍子，我就不留了。」

　　盯著史蒂夫的臉看了一會，巴奇低垂下頭，耳根子紅紅地嘟噥著：「……你怎麼樣我都喜歡。」

　　巴奇害羞的小聲告白讓史蒂夫心下一陣感動，抱緊了他，低聲告白：「我也是，巴奇……無論你將來會是什麼性別，我都愛你。」

　　聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇的臉上瞬間變換著各種情感，最後停留在憂慮上，複雜的眼神看向一旁桌上的空杯。

　　「可我……我還是希望自己是Omega……因為，無論如何我都必須……」巴奇低頭望著自己的小腹，並將手輕輕覆在上頭，「必須替你生下將來的繼承人。」

　　巴奇很早就已有所覺悟，成為史蒂夫的Omega是他與生俱來的責任跟義務，更是他獨有的權利。

　　甚至早在當年自己的父親過世的那一刻起，被史蒂夫抱在手上的巴奇就已意識到未來他們兩人將會是親密無間的命運共同體，所以他從小就為此做了很多努力。

　　盡管父親過世時巴奇還是個兩歲的孩子，但父親冰冷的敵意與憎惡的漠視是如此強烈，深深刻印在巴奇的記憶裡。

　　即使已十五歲，巴奇依舊偶會作噩夢，夢到父親掐著自己脖子惡狠狠地問，為什麼你要出生在這個世界上。

　　更小的時候，還不太會說話的巴奇只會哭著躲起來，但是史蒂夫總能找到他，強而有力地擁抱他、溫柔地撫慰他，讓巴奇知道，原來這世上還是有人愛著他的。

　　所以他要成為史蒂夫的Omega，跟他結婚，為他生下孩子，這是巴奇發自內心的渴望。

　　然而，有些事只靠著心想，是無法事成的。

　　一般來說，第二性別的分化通常會在十歲左右就開始顯現，但巴奇已經十五歲，卻一點分化的跡象都沒有。

　　也就是說，巴奇天生的性別很有可能是Alpha，只是在應該分化的初期階段前就被強行往Omega的方向變動，才會導致巴奇的肉體外觀雖已隨著年齡成長，內在卻被迫停留在孩童階段。

　　這樣的狀況令巴奇越來越焦躁，特別是已確定婚禮日期的現在，他不要成為Alpha，他不該成為Alpha，他必須是適合生育的Omega，他不能像母親那樣死於難產。

　　他不是害怕死亡，他是害怕自己的死會讓溫柔的史蒂夫變得跟死去的父親一樣，對自己的孩子，對這世界的一切充滿憎恨與厭惡。

　　看了一眼桌上的空杯，巴奇悶悶地開口：「我每個月都喝藥草茶，身體還是沒有什麼特別的感覺……是不是應該改成每個禮拜喝一次？」

　　「不用太心急，巴奇，」維持著從巴奇背後摟著他的姿勢，史蒂夫將雙手放到巴奇的膝蓋上，壓低了聲音，「太過急躁我擔心會傷到你的身體。」

　　史蒂夫很清楚巴奇的心思，但他無法向巴奇保證他不會像死去的哥哥那樣，所以他只能想辦法讓巴奇成為Omega，不然他絕不可能再度冒險，重蹈他哥哥的覆轍。

　　明知這是身為國家領導人不該有的任性，但史蒂夫對巴奇的感情太過堅定，就算巴奇成為無法生育的Alpha，史蒂夫也不打算另娶他人，更不允許讓巴奇跟別人結婚。

　　到時候在不遠的將來，他倆過世後，這個失去繼承人的國家不是被別的勢力瓜分就是被併吞。

　　因此史蒂夫更加感激巴奇，在自己兩年前提出求婚時，願意為了自己跟彼此國家的未來，做出努力跟犧牲。

　　壓抑著內心的激盪，史蒂夫輕輕吻在巴奇頭頂的髮旋上，然後伸手從小桌上拿起那一小盒藥膏。

　　看著史蒂夫扭開了盒蓋，巴奇主動將自己的雙腿往兩旁分開來，好讓史蒂夫能夠順利地進行接下來的行為－－從十三歲生日的那一晚開始，史蒂夫每個月喝了藥的晚上都會在自己身上做的事。

　　右手的食指跟中指蘸了些許紅褐色的藥膏後，輕輕地在巴奇股縫凹陷處緊閉著的皺褶四周按壓，小小的穴口因緊張跟刺激而不住收縮，史蒂夫一邊安撫著，一邊慢慢用手指破開緊密的入口，一點點侵入了巴奇。

　　盡管比起兩年前第一次嘗試時的緊澀跟緊窄，現在的巴奇內部已經柔軟濕潤了許多，也沒有流血，但史蒂夫心裡明白即使有藥膏的潤滑，異物感還是會讓巴奇感到難受，所以史蒂夫總是很有耐心地一點一點緩緩開拓。

　　咬住了下唇，巴奇在心中拼了命地讓自己放鬆身體，雖然這有點難，因為巴奇的肉體會下意識地抵抗外來的入侵，特別是巴奇還記得當史蒂夫進到體內深處時會有多痛，他就很難去控制自己的身體顫抖。

　　只是侵入腸道巴奇還可以忍受，最痛的是，史蒂夫手指的目的地。

　　隨著史蒂夫越往內深入，巴奇越發緊張，呼吸也不自覺地急促了起來，因為他知道，就快要來了。

　　忽然間，史蒂夫手指按上了巴奇內部深處，那個尚未分化出第二性徵，極度脆弱而敏感，緊緊閉合的第二入口時，從那裡猛烈襲來的劇痛讓巴奇身軀大大一震，發出一聲慘叫，眼淚立刻奪眶而出。  
　　  
　　「啊……！」

　　雙手緊緊揪住史蒂夫的手臂，巴奇一度弓起了腰，像是想要逃離，但他最後還是選擇靠在史蒂夫胸前，將自身完全交給身後這個正在蹂躪他內部的Alpha。

　　因為史蒂夫會這麼做不是為了發洩性欲或是施虐，而是利用紅葉苜蓿、覆盆子葉等藥草，去改造巴奇的肉體。

　　這也是史蒂夫一回來就立刻找班納醫師的原因。

　　除了一個月喝一次的藥草茶，史蒂夫還會用藥膏塗抹在內部，從裡到外促使巴奇子宮的發育，強行讓他分化為Omega。

　　這是巴奇十三歲生日的那一晚開始，每個月都會進行一次的行為。

　　巴奇明明很疼卻硬是忍著的模樣讓史蒂夫心疼不已，為了緩和他的疼痛，史蒂夫小心翼翼地握住了巴奇尚未分化出第二性徵的幼嫩性器，利用性的快感衝淡他的痛苦。

　　盡管因疼痛而流淚，巴奇還是扭過臉，好讓史蒂夫能吻上自己的唇。

　　「親親我……叔叔……啊……史蒂夫叔叔……嗚嗚……你親親我……」

　　巴奇低軟而顫抖的啜泣讓史蒂夫心都揪成了一團，一邊吻著他一邊不斷柔聲安慰，「乖孩子……巴奇……你很乖……再忍耐一下就好……」

　　直到將盒子裡的藥膏全部抹在巴奇內部的小小洞口後，史蒂夫才慢慢抽出手指，將因疼痛而脫力的巴奇摟在懷中。

　　雖說藥膏內除了具有益母功效之類的藥草外，還混合了止痛消炎止血的藥草，但手指上頭的血是那麼怵目驚心，史蒂夫自責地想，畢竟還是傷了巴奇。

　　「好孩子，你做得很棒，已經沒事了。」

　　將唇停在巴奇的唇邊，溫熱的氣息在雙唇之間流動，一會後，巴奇緩緩睜開了濕漉漉的眼眸，低頭看向史蒂夫下體那難以忽視的高昂存在。

　　「……讓我來幫你。」

　　低聲說著，巴奇用自己的大腿夾住了史蒂夫雄偉的性器，兩人的性器貼在一起，與巴奇小的幼嫩陰莖相比，史蒂夫的陰莖簡直像是龐然巨物，看得巴奇心跳加速，感覺好像肚子裡面也不那麼痛了。

　　舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇雙手同時握住了兩人的性器，並利用自己的大腿夾緊，上下滑動，給彼此帶來了快感，在史蒂夫抱住了巴奇的腰，快速抽插之下，高潮很快同時到來。

　　兩人份的精液將巴奇白裡透紅的大腿及股間弄得黏呼呼的，恍惚間，巴奇伸手攪和兩人的白濁，然後將沾滿了精液的手指伸進自己嘴裡，微微一笑。

　　「……好吃。」

　　巴奇甜膩的嗓音瞬間讓史蒂夫感覺到像是有股強大的力量衝擊著他的小腹，讓他才剛解放的陰莖立刻再度高高揚起。

　　目瞪口呆地望著就在眼前變化的雄偉肉棒，巴奇輕輕笑了起來。

　　「……我真有點怕當你進來的時候，我會被你頂壞。」

　　轉身面對著史蒂夫，巴奇滿臉笑容地用雙手勾著他抱著自己的有力雙臂。

　　「不過我更期待有一天你能真的進來我體內……標記我，讓我成為你的Omega……」說著，巴奇往後退了一點，彎下腰，雙手捧著史蒂夫的陰莖，眼神彷彿看著什麼心愛事物似地閃動著水光，「一定會是最棒的感受。」

　　「巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫吞了吞口水，看著巴奇低下頭，張開嘴，熟練地把自己的陰莖迎入小巧溫熱的口腔內。

　　被溫肉包裹的快感再加上巴奇靈活地用舌尖舔拭著，史蒂夫咬牙忍著射精的衝動，撫摸著巴奇的頭，低聲許諾。

　　「放心吧……我會讓你體驗的。」

　　史蒂夫因情慾而低啞的承諾讓巴奇彎起了嘴角，幸福的甜笑在沾染了唾液跟白濁的紅臉上漾開來。

　　「嗯……我很期待。」小聲說著，巴奇在史蒂夫的龜頭上輕輕吻了一下，發出了啾的一聲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

不要用現代的三觀去看十七世紀歐洲的三觀（更何況還是ABO世界的三觀XD

以那個時代、他們的身分背景、身處的環境來說，史蒂夫絕對堪稱是絕世好Alpha。


End file.
